


Bloodlust

by RosaKei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, i hope this isnt bad lmao, i may change mikasas fake name later ehh, idk just read man, levihan - Freeform, mikasa goes undercover, so basically the ackermans have a sorta bloodlust thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaKei/pseuds/RosaKei
Summary: The Ackermans are infamous for their crimes or more specifically, murder. Deep inside an Ackerman's heart rests their deranged bloodlust . Without proper control and discipline, something that Mikasa struggles with, chaos is bound to breakout and lives would be at grave risk should an Ackerman spiral out of control. Mikasa and Levi Ackerman embark on a mission involving Eren Jaeger, the future heir to the royal throne, and Kenny expects no failure.





	1. The Ackermans

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

* * *

_Knives._  Knives can be used for all sorts of activities, ranging from preparing a scrumptious meal to murder. They are viewed as simple equipment for the  _'innocent'_  whose hands are clean from bloodshed. However, they are also viewed as weapons of torture more than defence to peculiar types of people. One clan in particular was obligated to view it as the latter—the murderous one. That clan was the infamous  _Ackermans_.

The Ackermans were masked villains that roamed the Underground district, staining their hands with their target's blood for others who were willing to pay the price, but unwilling to commit the deed. From time to time, they would venture the surface, hiding in the alleyways as they proceeded with their business. Although they were bold and strong, they would often refuse any task that required too much involvement with royalty.

Many wonder the history of the Ackermans, however, none dared seek the answer. They were known for being monstrous after all. Little was really known about them— considering they were masked, it wasn't easy to identify them either. The innocent bread shop owner across the street could be an Ackerman, and no one would know. Many called them cowards for this reason, and yet, ironically, some of that many had probably sought out help from them.

Though, not too long ago, the Ackermans began to be severely wiped out. Some say it was a disease that broke out that they were susceptible to, others say that the king finally decided to actually take action against them. Yet, it was odd how the infamous clan—known for their physical abilities, along with their manipulations and such—were quick to be defeated.

At least, most of them were. There were just a few Ackermans left, that no one could catch. To everyone's knowing, there were three left. No one knew their names, no one knew their faces. But everyone knew that they better rid them quickly in order to attain peace within the kingdom—at least, that's what the late king said.

That king had passed away, along with his wife. The reasons for their death was unknown to commoners, and even the royal guards. But that didn't matter, there was an heir to the throne—Eren Jaeger. And when he'd finally turn twenty, the throne was all his.

As for the Ackermans, or at least what remained of them, they couldn't care less about royalty… at least two of them seem very disinterested. For years ever since the  _'Ackerman cleansing'_  (as what people called their wipe-out.), they had continued their lives as per 'normal'—committing crimes in place of those who feared to dirty their hands. It was ironic, how their supposed loyal customers would turn against them, supporting the cleansing of them, and yet come crawling to them to kill someone or whatever.

It didn't matter. That was how life always was for them.

"Do we have any jobs today? I rather… finish it off quickly." A raven asked, as she glanced over to her brother who was sharpening a knife. "Yes we do, in a while. I take it that you already know the background of the situation?" He had responded. The way they talked about killing in such a casual way was nothing new, it was all they knew.

"Yeah… is  _he_  coming back today?"

"Most likely. Kenny finishes his job with no delays. Although, I wish he would be late. His presence is shitty."

"You know, he's our boss, you sho—"

"Mikasa, sister, we both know we  _hate_  him."

Mikasa heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that that was something she couldn't argue with her brother. "I know, Levi, but you know what happens if we disrespect him in front of his face."

"Yeah, he makes us spill more blood, commit more crimes than necessary. Riskier crimes. Amazing, isn't he? Did I forget to mention he tried to kill us more than once?" Levi scoffed sarcastically, before he lifted his knife, taking a glance of its sharpness. Mikasa only responded with a simple nod, muttering something inaudible as she turned away from her brother and made her way to check her weapons. Catching a glance of her, Levi noticed a tinge of pain stinging her.

It was always this way. Despite both of their monotonous looks, they both knew behind their individual unseen masks, was an infinite amount of pain and guilt that they both learnt to supress. In the first place, who with a sane mind would want to kill? At least, not them. Although, even with all the guilt they felt, they continued with the bloody path set for them, knowing that deterring away from it was not an option.

"You alright?" Levi managed to ask, as he set his knife down and approached his sister. "You know I'm not. And you know the reason." Mikasa responded, before turning to Levi. Her monotonous look remained, her guard was still up for the most part. Yet, Levi noticed just a little bit of her vulnerability slipping out. A vulnerability that only he was permitted to see. He was the only one Mikasa could fully trust, the same went for Levi with her. They  _only_  had each other after all. As for Kenny, he was nothing but trouble.

"I'll be there. Don't worry. It's not a solo mission. Kenny knows better to assign you to one again." Levi sighed, "But you have to eventually learn how to control it better, Mikasa. Even if we are fated to be monsters forever, we should at least keep a low profile of it."

Little was known about Ackerman history and its background, it was an unknown to everyone on how the Ackermans had impeccable strength and how they were able to carry out such crimes in a ruthless way. Even Levi and Mikasa knew very little of their family's history thanks to Kenny. The information about their heritage was kept to a minimum for whatever reason.

One thing both of them knew very well, however, was the bloodlust that hid in their veins, waiting to bite.

Levi managed to gain control of it… at least, more than Mikasa. The last time he had let his bloodlust get the best of him was many years ago. Even so, the suppression of such corrupted desires were more difficult than it looked. It was unknown to them why such corrupted desires were hard to control, as unfortunate as it was. Levi had managed to attain a balance between such desires, for the most part at least. As for Mikasa, it wasn't the same.

Levi still recalled how disastrous her first solo mission turned out. She was meant to kill one person,  _just one_. But as if something had snapped in her, she went on a rampage, and started a well-known massacre in the underground district. The raven had killed before, so she couldn't comprehend the reason for her sudden  _'outbreak'_. Kenny later explained that it was just some form of 'puberty' Ackermans went through—it sounded more of a lame excuse from the whole truth though.

Fortunately, Levi had later came to her rescue, managing to tame the monster within her before snatching her back to the grimness of the shadows to hide. Thankfully, Levi knew this massacre wouldn't spread all too much—he knew how the royalty and surface dwellers resented associating themselves with the underground district since it was an area stereotyped for its brutal crimes. Ackermans didn't like the spotlight all too much after all, and the last thing Levi wanted was an investigation to be conducted by the royal guards who were much more meticulous and a hassle than regular guards and the people on patrol.

Although the underground had a higher probability of crimes breaking out in comparison to the surface, there were still people residing there who wished to lead a peaceful life—but their social and economic status said otherwise.

Levi still remembered the look she had when he removed her mask once they reached the safety of their hideout—their home. Her obsidian orbs had shifted into a darker shade, and although it was hard to see her pupils, he swore they were in slits, and he swore that her irises perhaps contained a little tinge of blood-red. Was that how he looked like when his bloodlust got to him too?

He wasn't sure, nor could he care. He was more concerned for Mikasa—who was only thirteen during then, during her first bloodlust outbreak.

"I don't get it! Why must we  _kill?!_ " She once screamed before shedding tears. Levi comforted her, but he didn't answer her question. He couldn't, because he didn't know the exact answer himself. He just knew that there was no escape from killing nor the bloodlust that had the possibility of consuming them whole if not supressed appropriately. He remembered his first 'outbreak' and how he failed to control it, it was a chilling memory, at the same time he recalled the wicked and disgusting satisfaction he felt from watching red liquid ooze from the corpses. Since then, he began to discipline himself to control it better— but he knew that wouldn't be enough to prevent future outbreaks. On the bright side, he hadn't had an outbreak for quite a long while. Although, there were times where he didn't mind succumbing to become a monster, but there were still… things and people that held his sanity together.

Unfortunately, unlike him, Mikasa struggled much more in controlling and containing.

The following day, Mikasa erased and numbed herself of any guilt considering Kenny came back from his other 'business' trip. She knew better to show any signs of weakness in front of him.

After Kenny found out about Mikasa's little incident, he initially shrugged it off, thinking nothing much of it. He assumed after her first 'outbreak', she would be able to control it better, considering that's how it went for all Ackermans.

He sent her to another solo mission, and the results were the same—a bloody mess that drew in too much unwanted attention. He shrugged it off again, sending her off for another solo mission on and on again receiving the same results until he came to the conclusion that Mikasa had…  _issues_. Long story short, he wanted to keep a low profile, he didn't want any unnecessary attention or future customers to be slaughtered.

Moreover, it would just take one mess up from an Ackerman who lacked senses and control when the bloodlust took over to reveal everything, their identity included. Hence, he forbade Mikasa to do any mission solo for now. At least with Levi to watch over her during their missions, the chances of her going completely out of spiral was lower since he would be there to bring her back to her senses. There was something about Levi that made Mikasa calm, perhaps it was because he was the only one who she could call family. Kenny was only her biological uncle, nothing more or less.

Back in the present, Mikasa eyes trailed towards her palms, where she envisioned blood stained on them, again. "Why can't I control it…?" Mikasa mumbled. Ever since Mikasa found out about how uncontrollable her bloodlust was, she had given up any hopes of leading a normal life. When her emotions spiralled, anything trivial can trigger her bloodlust to take action, and the last thing she wanted to do was harm any more lives than appointed to. At least now, after years of training and discipline taught by Levi, she got better at handling it, though she still had those moments where she came close to starting another massacre. Well, on the more positive side of things, there were less things triggering her outbreak… more or less.

"Mikasa." Levi whispered, before gripping her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "It'll be okay. I'm here. I won't allow things to get out of hand."

Mikasa flashed a little smile, "Thank you." She murmured before standing up. "I just wish I could control it as well as you do." She continued silently, speaking too quiet for Levi's ears to catch. But before he could ask her to repeat her words, she grabbed both their masks resting on the table. She tossed Levi his, before wearing hers. "Let's get this done and over with."

Before anything else, Mikasa grabbed her cloak and necessary weapons before leaving immediately, lurking in the shadows. Levi sighed, following after swiftly.

* * *

_The lives that the Ackermans took weren't necessarily innocent ones._  They never were, and according to what Kenny told them, the Ackermans never took the lives of the innocence, unless their bloodlust got the best of them. Normally, after an Ackerman's first bloodlust-takeover, they'd be quick to control and adapt on their next kill. But that wasn't the case for Mikasa. He never explained why.

Before Mikasa's first bloodlust takeover, she had done all her kills swiftly, no flaws whatsoever. Kenny was amused at how quick she learnt to kill with skill, she was a fast learner just like Levi, if not, faster. That amusement didn't last long after he realised Mikasa's lack of control when it came to her bloodlust, but rather than disappointed he was more agitated and frustrated.

The lives that Ackermans often took were beyond corruption, at least that's what Kenny claimed. But at this point, both Mikasa and Levi were uncertain if he was just spouting flat lies—but even if he did, what could they do?

Levi had once thought about escaping Kenny's control, but he had to grudgingly admit, Kenny was a formidable opponent who wouldn't let them leave so easily, especially when they were the last known remaining bloodline of the Ackermans. The last thing Levi wanted was to endanger his sister's life if they were to get caught escaping.

Killing Kenny was an option, but that was anything but easy. Sure, both Levi and Mikasa were strong. But Levi knew even with an unfair fight with two against one, they probably stood no chance against him, their mentor. Kenny taught everything they knew, but not everything he knew.

"Levi, we're here." Mikasa whispered.

 _The lives the Ackermans took weren't necessarily innocent ones._  But, in this life, were there anyone truly pure? Humans are humans, they are bound to commit a crime or a sin, whether it be trivial or not.  _So, doesn't that mean no one's innocent?_

The Ackermans can and will take anyone's life, is what outsiders said, and it's what Levi unfortunately and reluctantly had to agree.

"I'll deliver the kill. You just stay on a look-out." Levi murmured.

That night, they were sent to kill the guy who owned a well-known weaponry shop that Levi would often purchase his equipment from, at a very unreasonable price, and his crimes that he committed were unreasonable as well.

"But you delivered the kill last time… I know you don't like me dirtying my hands. I know you want to protect me. But it's only fair, I'm not little anymore." Mikasa silently argued.

"Mikasa. Now's not the time to argue. We agreed on thi—"

"You agreed, not me."

Levi resisted an agitated groan, his tone grew grimmer, sterner. Even if he was soft to Mikasa, it didn't mean he wasn't strict with her. "Mika—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Mikasa immediately pulled him aside before shushing him. The sound of footsteps were approaching towards their direction. Both Mikasa and Levi readied themselves, gripping tightly onto their knives. However, a familiar voice echoed the alleyway that caused them to loosen up their grip, but tense their shoulders.

"It's just me yer' little shits."

Taking a peek, they saw Kenny.  _Kenny Ackerman._

"I got bored and handled yer' business. I would say I pity that old guy but he abused his wife, to the extent his daughter called out to us! Hah! That's a first in a long time." Kenny cackled.

Levi narrowed his eyes, Mikasa slowly approached him after Levi. All three had their masks on, and were prepared to flee should anyone catch them in the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Levi scowled. Kenny scoffed, "Not even a hello to yer' dear beloved Uncle? I'm offended. I thought I taught y'all manners."

Levi rolled his eyes. Mikasa simply looked away. "And my dear beloved niece can't look me in the eye. Ah, no matter. I don't have much time. I gotta' return to my business soon. I have a new job for you. Actually, a solo mission. For my favourite niece."

Mikasa tensed, Levi growled lowly. Kenny smirked, and continued before they could oppose, "It's on the surface. And, congratulations, for the first time in decades or centuries, my dear niece, your mission involves  _the royal family!_ "

Both of them widened their eyes, and Levi was the first to speak, "I'm not allowing it."

"Did you forget who  _I_  am, Levi?" Kenny hissed, Levi clenched his fist. He hated that he didn't exactly had any power over him. He didn't wish to start a fight with him, he knew better, he knew the consequences of losing to him. Kenny proceeded to approach Mikasa, towering over her. Mikasa bit her lip, in agitation and fright. She recalled her opposing Kenny once, and the consequence for that left her traumatised.

"You told us Ackermans don't accept requests regarding the royal family. And you instructed me specifically not to do any solo missions." Mikasa retorted slightly, suppressing her fear. "I did say that. But it's time for a change. Something yer' rascals won't understand." Kenny then removed and threw some documents towards them as he began to summarize the context of the situation. "Your identity will be Mikasa Azu. You're from Oriental royalty. Seduce the prince or somethin', because this particular important customer wants information regarding—"

" _Seduce?!"_  Levi interrupted, and just from his tone, it was clear the male was livid and disgusted at such an outrageous idea. "You—"

Before Levi could continue, Kenny took out a knife and was quick to place its tip against Levi's neck, applying a little pressure on it as a threat. "Yer' know better than to shout, didn't I teach yer' that? Ackermans despise unwanted attention." Kenny scoffed, even with his mask on, Levi could feel an eerie smile spreading on his lips. After a tensed moment, Kenny retracted the knife and began to speak, "I'm feeling generous today even after yer' little temper tantrum. If Mikasa permits, yer' can accompany her. There's a reason why I don't want yer' to follow but oh well. Whatever happens up there, it's y'all fault." Kenny commented, but Levi and Mikasa knew this wasn't an act of generosity, but more of the fact he didn't want Mikasa to suddenly go mad in the middle of town, up on the surface where security was much, much higher.

"This special mission has no room for mistakes. If one of yer' messes up…well…" He proceeded to take out a knife, a different knife. The knife he used to kill their victim. It was stained with fresh, crimson blood.

He waved it in front of Mikasa's face. Mikasa flinched, but nothing more happened. "Seems like yer' getting better at controlling yer' bloodlust. A taunt like this after ya first outbreak made yer' go mad after your first outbreak. Pft. Teenagers and puberty. Then again, yer' still go cuckoo mad on your lil' shitty bad days when yer' kill." He teased harshly, Mikasa bit back a scowl. "But don't give me that look my beloved niece." He scoffed.

"All the information in those documents. I have other shit to deal with now." With that, Kenny turned and began to walk off. Although, he halted mid-way, turning towards them one last time. "Y'all both better scurry off now." The masked male then disappeared in the shadows.

Mikasa and Levi turned to each other, but before they could open their mouth and say anything else, they heard more footsteps coming, loud voices talking over one another about some racket going on. Ackermans never liked unnecessary attention, because any attention they received was for the worst, so both of the remaining Ackermans quickly fled.

As the Ackerman siblings hid in the shadows while they fled, at the corner of Mikasa's eye, she saw a group of people crowding over something. She then spotted a corpse laying outside the weaponry shop. She then noticed the people grieving, for the weaponry shop owner seemed like a jolly fella who didn't deserve an early demise. But then, she saw a little girl with her mother, crying—not out of despair, but rather out of joy, as if they were free.

Freedom was something Mikasa couldn't even dream of.

"Don't look." Levi chided quietly, "That isn't our mess that we had forgotten to clean."

Mikasa nodded, facing back front as they continued to sprint to their hideout. Deep down, the raven haired female knew that the mess Kenny purposely left wasn't because he suddenly desired the spotlight, but to serve as a reminder to both of them. A reminder of their inescapable fate and bloody path they were forced to walk and the consequence that he would inflict on them should they fail.


	2. Inescapable Fates

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

**Note: Please read Author's note at the end.**

* * *

_As the Ackerman siblings hid in the shadows while they fled, at the corner of Mikasa's eye, she saw a group of people crowding over something. She then spotted a corpse laying outside the weaponry shop. She then noticed the people grieving, for the weaponry shop owner seemed like a jolly fella who didn't deserve an early demise. But then, she saw a little girl with her mother, crying—not out of despair, but rather out of joy, as if they were free._

_Freedom was something Mikasa couldn't even dream of._

_"Don't look." Levi chided quietly, "That isn't our mess that we had forgotten to clean."_

_Mikasa nodded, facing back front as they continued to sprint to their hideout. Deep down, the raven haired female knew that the mess Kenny purposely left wasn't because he suddenly desired the spotlight, but to serve as a reminder to both of them. A reminder of their inescapable fate and bloody path they were forced to walk and the consequence that he would inflict on them should they fail._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the  _upper_  side of things, there was a king-to-be who had snuck away from his daily training. This king-to-be was  _Prince Eren Jaeger of Paradis_ , and this particular prince was playing another one of his hide-and-seek games with the royal guards and the other staff members. Unfortunately for him, he was found.

"I knew… you would… be here." As those words were said, it was quick to be followed by heavy and weary pants.

The prince remained sitting on the cliff's edge, his emerald orbs staring out at his kingdom beneath him. He was wearing nothing out of the ordinary—he was wearing commoner's clothes. A simple green shirt with black pants. His attire was something that didn't seem that befitting for a king-to-be to wear, but nonetheless the prince didn't care. He found his current attire more comfortable than the ridiculously long royal red cape he would often be forced to wear to important events. Not to mention, wearing overly-formal attire on a daily basis just wasn't his thing.

"You always know where to find me, Armin." The prince called out as the blonde took a seat next to him. "You just have a terrible hiding spot, your majesty." Armin scoffed, resulting in a nudge from Eren. "Don't call me that." The brunette groaned.

The male named Armin was just a commoner, who just so happened to work at the royal palace—and he just so happened to be the Prince's best and trusted childhood friend. Eren always enjoyed his company, considering he could act normally around him. He didn't need to worry about the being judged for the way he acted, he didn't need to put up a façade. Armin had always been there for him, and never once had he ratted the prince out for his rebellious behaviour.

Around Armin, the prince could act like a commoner, he could be treated normally—something no one would've expected for him to want. After all, who wouldn't want to be royalty? They were privileged, they were in control, they didn't need to worry so much… right?

"Yeah, yeah… what's on your mind, Eren? You don't normally come to this hiding spot unless you have something bothering you." Armin said. Eren only heaved a heavy sigh, and then he smiled a little. It felt nice, to have someone genuinely be concerned for you—and not because they had other malicious intentions. Living the life of a royal made him realise a lot of things, that people would get close to you just to make you a puppet and fool.

"You always know me Armin." Eren chuckled softly. Then, his smile soon turn to a frown. "You should also already know what's been bothering me then…"

"Your coronation?"

"Yeah, that… and also—"

"Your nineteenth birthday." Armin added, and Eren gave a small nod.

The king-to-be was to be crowned when he would reach the age of twenty. However, at his nineteenth birthday, a ball would be held, to find a suited princess—or rather, Queen, to rule the kingdom with him. The pressure he received from his advisors, ministers and other high-ranking members was immense. There was no law that he couldn't marry a non-royal—but  _what'd be the point?_  In  _their_  eyes, they wanted Eren to marry a royal for the benefits, like for resources, trade and many more. Eren couldn't help but find that utterly stupid. It wasn't just  _that_ that he found stupid. He found it stupid that he had to choose his Queen-to-be in such a short amount of time.

A summary of this tradition—that Eren had no choice but to follow— was that on his nineteenth birthday, a ball would be held where many princesses or people of high social status would attend and try to get the Prince's heart. But the  _'excitement'_  wouldn't just end in one night, it would continue for at least a minimum of six months—unless the prince had already made the decision on the women he wished to wed. In the span of these six months, the women would remain in the Kingdom of Paradis, rested in the castle's guest rooms. In the span of these six months, they'd compete for the Prince's heart, and should they give up—they'd leave. But of course, not a lot of women would give up such an opportunity to marry the Prince of Paradis, especially when Paradis had their fair share of valuable resources.

Rarely would the Prince need more than six months to decide. In history, it never took the prince or princess even more than a month or two to decide. Though, Armin was sure that Eren would be that one Prince who'd take a decade, if not, never.

"It's stupid, I the end my marriage probably wouldn't be in the result of love—hell, love isn't on my mind right now! And they expect me to find a partner in less than a year?" Eren spoke with a familiar tone of frustration that Armin didn't fil to recognise. "You can always marry Christa." Armin joked, resulting in another nudge from Eren—a nudge just filled with a little more annoyance and playful force.

"We both know that's not going to work out. Hell, she's  _not_ into men. She likes Ymir. I don't think I want to get in between them…"

"That's perfect! Think about it. No pressure, no—"

"She isn't royalty," Eren added, "They want me to  _especially_  marry royalty. If I don't, there would be several consequences. For one thing, even the townsfolk want me to marry royalty to boost our resources even though we have enough to suffice us!" He complained, "And it's not like we have any issues with trade with our neighbouring nations."

"Humans can be greedy Eren." Armin reminded him softly as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "We both know that… anyway, you're not planning to run away are you?"

"You know I can't." There was no hesitance as Eren said this, but there was a tone of disappointment mixed in his voice. As much as he wanted to run away from his responsibilities, he knew he couldn't and he knew he shouldn't. As much as he hated being royalty, he cared for his people. He didn't want any corrupt leaders ruling his kingdom.  _Moreover, there were just some things he could only do and control as a royal._

"Plus, I still have  _unfinished business._ " Eren murmured ever-so suddenly.

Armin blinked his ocean-blue eyes briefly. It didn't take him long to know what he was referring to. The blonde frowned slightly as he said, "…You're not talking about  _them_ , are you?"

"Who else?" Eren scowled bitterly as he clenched his fist. "Those  _Ackermans_  deserve to rot in hell." He hissed.

Armin glanced towards him with a look of concern and anxiousness, for he knew what danger awaited his brunette friend should he decide to take on the path of vengeance.

The real reason for his parents' death was unknown to many, even to many of the royal guards. The Ministry had lied to the people that both of them had unfortunately succumbed to an unknown illness. However, Eren had later found out the real reason, or rather the people who were responsible for his parents' death.  _The Ackermans._

Ever since then, he had made it a personal mission to rid them, completely.

But it wasn't just that reason alone. He knew the terror that these Ackermans caused to his people, and he was determined to put an end to it. And once he was done with that, his next move would be to obliterate the underground district—the place where it was said that the corrupt dwell. Not to mention, the obliteration of the underground district had been in his father's will, where he wrote that it was to be carried out once Eren was to be crowned king.

"…don't you want to check out the underground district first?" Armin voiced out softly, as if he had read the brunette's mind. Unlike Eren, he wasn't all for the idea of destroying that place. Truth be told, not a lot of people dared to venture there. There were children's books and newspaper articles that warned the people of the criminals and monsters that roamed freely beneath—and as a result, it manage to scare away  _some_  people. Other people didn't care, and went ahead.

Eren, Armin and many staff members were forbade to travel there—a rule made by the Ministry and Eren's personal advisors. They had claimed it was for their own safety, but Armin begged to differ. Perhaps it was just his curiosity, but he really wondered about the things that occurred beneath—and his curiosity only grew after a particular situation.

"Huh? Why should I? It's a place for criminals to seek shelter. I would tear it down now if I could. But I don't have full control of this kingdom until after my coronation—all my decisions would have to be discussed with the Ministry and my advisors. But when I'm king, I can finally remove the underground district and the criminals. I can finally ensure that my people can sleep peacefully at night. It sickens me that the Ministry wants to keep that place open for… goods. Hypocritical don't you think?"

"And  _suspicious!_  I'm just saying, we should check it out—"

" _No._  It's too dangerous… I don't want you hurt, and I don't even want to step foot in that revolting place. Not to mention, many criminals that our guards have arrested come from there." Eren replied sharply, and that was the end of that conversation—Armin wasn't in the mood to argue, not now.

Granted, the underground district had unique weapons, drugs and many more resources that the surface dwellers couldn't provide or make. But even so, that wasn't a good enough reason for Eren to keep that retched place open, especially with the many psychopaths that lurked beneath… like  _the Ackermans_.

Eren wanted to rid the world of evil, was that goal so bad?

Though Eren's intention weren't bad, Armin couldn't help but feel a little…uneasy. Though, in all honesty, he felt sympathy for the brunette. Eren had been swallowed up by vengeance long ago, and he couldn't drag him out of it, he couldn't save him or his heart from being consumed whole by his own burning resentment and hatred. Because of that, he felt like he failed as a friend.

As his friend, he was fearful. The path of vengeance always led to no good—especially when it involved that deadly clan, or at least whatever's left of that Ackerman clan.

"… You know… wanting revenge isn't a good thing. I mean, I know… they killed your parents. I know you want to stop them, so the kingdom can be more secure and peaceful…but the other people in the undergr—"

Before Armin could finish his sentence, another familiar voice was shouting to them from behind. At that familiar voice, Eren tensed while Armin sighed.

"Oi! You two! Everyone's looking for ya! I swear Eren if I could ground you I would! Do you know how tiring it is to climb this hill?!"

From afar, a particular four-eyed women was running towards them, looking more frazzled than Armin earlier when he had just climbed the hill—it was Hanji Zoe, the women who was in charge of the science-discovery side of things in the kingdom. The women who was nicknamed the strange scientist amongst the other staff members in the castle.

Figuring that the earlier topic should be dropped and set aside for now, Armin heaved a heavy sigh as he taunted playfully, "I told you this was a terrible hiding spot." Eren only rolled his eyes, groaning quietly, before running his hand in his ruffled hair. "Not the time, Armin."

* * *

"You're  _not_ going."

The Ackerman siblings hadn't even stepped into their hideout, and Levi was already having the first and perhaps even the last word. "Lev—"

" _That's final."_  He hissed. "You getting involved in royal affairs is the last thing I want. I don't know what he's thinking, but you're not going. I'll go. You're staying here." Levi remarked in a commanding way, as he always did. He was almost always taking charge or making decisions for her. Although for the most part, Mikasa knew Levi just wanted to protect her—she couldn't help but find these  _'over-dramatic'_  gestures irritating.

"You know I don't have a choice, Kenny—"

"Does it look like I give a shit?"

Levi didn't care for the consequences that he would have to face from Kenny should he rebel. He only cared for his dear sister's safety. It wasn't the fact that this mission required the involvement of royalty that bothered him so much, it was more of Mikasa's unstable bloodlust. Till now, he didn't even know what triggered her bloodlust. She could kill three people in a row, and still be sane. At the same time, she could kill one and the next thing you know, she would be on the verge of starting another massacre. The opposite could happen too. It was confusing, and Levi didn't wish to find out what would be her next reason for trigger. Not to mention, till now, she hadn't fully mastered the art of control and suppression.

Levi just didn't want to risk her going mad on the surface. Plus, this was a mission that didn't exactly permit them to be unidentifiable behind a mask. So if Mikasa had another outbreak, she would risk the Ackerman's identity being found out. She would risk getting caught by the royal guards, which admittedly, were quite strong. Levi wasn't sure if he wanted that, and he didn't want to know what Kenny would do if that were to happen.

"But it's not like I have a choice." Mikasa repeated. However, before she could continue with her reasoning, Levi had cut in.

"Don't lie to me." He snapped, "That isn't the  _only_  reason why you seem so insistent on taking on this mission, is it?"

Having been caught red handed, Mikasa flinched and looked away. Once again, Levi read her like an open book. It was true, Mikasa had other reasons for wanting to accept that mission. The reasons that Levi knew all too well was something he saw as dangerous and foolish.

Mikasa had dreamt of living on the surface, to have a taste of what minimal normalcy that could be offered as she took on a different identity. It was a foolish idea for an Ackerman, she knew. But she couldn't help it. Freedom was something Mikasa  _couldn't_ even dream of, she knew very well the Ackerman blood running in her veins had confined her to this bloody path. But still, there was a small inner desire of hers to be normal, to just have a small taste of freedom before she'd be thrown back into a cage.

Once upon a time, Levi had the same dream as well, to escape to the surface. But as time went by, that dream had been diminished. He had come to the epiphany that such a dream was impossible for people like them,  _people like Mikasa._  His sister had more of an extreme, uncontrollable and unstable bloodlust as compared to him, Kenny and the previous Ackermans. It was sad to say, but she couldn't live a normal life. Fate wouldn't allow it. For people like them, the underground was safer. The underground was like a shadow, a perfect place to take cover away from any unnecessary attention that could probably lead them to a death sentence.

It wasn't that Levi didn't want Mikasa or himself to lead a normal life. He was being realistic. Even if his bloodlust hadn't completely overcame him for a while, it didn't mean it wouldn't happen again. The urge was always there when he killed, but he managed to suppress it. Despite this, he knew people like them, who had this bloodlust, couldn't live a normal life on the surface.

_How could they?_

The most Levi could offer her, as her brother, was some normalcy that Mikasa desperately craved. He never viewed her as a monster, he treated her normally and not like some psychopathic killer and just like he was her family, he was a friend to her as well. In return, Mikasa did the same.

"…Levi, I—"

"You're not going and that's fina—"

" _Listen to me!"_  The younger sister screeched. Mikasa didn't like to raise her voice to Levi, but sometimes it was the only way she could be heard without having his protective aura muffle her. "You can't baby me for the rest of my life, Levi." Rather than a snap, the tone Mikasa had was more… soft. She understood Levi's reason for worry, but at the same time, she had her own reasons of not wanting to be so dependent on him. She didn't want to burden him. " _'Problematic case'_  or not, I have to do things on my own. Whether it be… killing or whatnot. I—"

"Mikasa." Levi had cut her off, sounding harsher and sterner now. He didn't enjoy being harsh, but it was the easiest way to get his sister to back down—either that or an argument would break out. "I don't care if it's because you want to travel to the surface or whatever. This involves royalty. For all I know, they're probably the reason why our entire clan got wiped out. And it isn't just that, how am I going to protect you if you have another outbreak… in the public or worse, in front of the prince?"

Biting her lip, the female forced herself to not look away, feeling as if breaking any eye contact with her brother now would be a sign of submission—and she didn't plan to submit.

"I can protect myself. I—"

"Your bloodlust, Mikasa. It—"

"I know I'm a monster!" Now, she snapped. Her tone grew harsher, colder. There was a hint of bitterness as well, it's not like anyone liked calling themselves that— a monster, that is. Mikasa knew her bloodlust was more uncontrollable than normal. She knew this was risky. She knew how highly guarded was the royal palace, she knew that they were probably the reason why their clan got wiped out—why else had Kenny always seemed so against any mission involved with royalty? She didn't know what made him change his mind, it's not like she can ask him now anyway.

But even so, she didn't mind the risk, if it meant that she had the chance to be on the surface, with a new identity—if she could live a normal life, even if it was temporary, even if she would have to reluctantly stain her hands with blood later.

"You don't have to remind me that I'm a monster." She continued, "It doesn't matter either way… I just want to—"

"Enough with this nonsense!" Levi yelled, before slamming his hands onto the table—that was enough to startle the younger raven a little. "You've been to the surface before with Kenny. It was short, sure. But that's enough time for you to savour. What if you go on a rampage? I don't even know what triggers your bloodlust anymore! Do you understand Mikasa? People like  _us_  cannot live out there! Ackerman or not, majority of the surface people treat underground dwellers like fucking shits! Didn't Kenny teach you this when he brought you up there?! You can't run away from your bloodline, Mikasa—if that's your intention. That dream is foolish and childish! Wake u—"

" _I didn't ask to be an Ackerman!_ " she cried out. "That dream isn't foolish. It isn't childish. You were the one who told me before… that one day maybe—"

"I only said that before I realised how foolish it was—to think of escaping for good. Don't be unreasonable! Don't be a fool! You won't even be able to survive. You can't even control your fucking bloodlust! Remember what happened  _last time_? You—"

Levi stopped there.

Mikasa was now on the verge of tears and Levi noticed.

' _Just fucking great…'_  He thought. He was supposed to be there for her, give her some normalcy in this chaotic life. Yet here he was, reminding her of something that she couldn't escape.

Here he was, making her cry.

"Mikasa… I—"

It had been too late. The sudden soft tone of his was too late to be used to calm the raven. The damage was done, and she was feeling a number of indescribable things. She wanted to cry, at the same time she felt so… angry.  _Why did he have to say all that?_

Before she knew it, in the tensed moment of hurt, she started to say things she didn't mean as well. Cutting Levi off, she instantly retorted, "I'm not Isabel, nor am I like Farlan! I can survive... I'm not them!" With that said, she didn't stay to see his reaction, she turned and fled to her room.

The moment she reached her room, a sense of regret now extinguished the sadness and anger she had felt just now. It was weird, how a single action can shift her emotions in a blink of an eye.  _Why did she say all that?_  Those words had left her lips before she could even stop them. She should've thought twice. She never liked to argue with Levi, but that much was unavoidable. She had her limits, he had his limits.

Meanwhile, at the mention of his late friends' name, Levi could feel the agonizing emotions clawing at his heart. His expression morphed into something pained. He didn't like to be reminded of his friends, because it made him feel like shit. But maybe he deserved it, he had probably left Mikasa feeling like this too— _hurt._

He had failed to protect them—Isabel and Farlan— and he didn't want Mikasa to meet a similar end.

Out of the blue, Levi remembered a time where he had promised Mikasa that one day they'd live on the surface peacefully. But alas, he should've known not to keep promises if they would be broken afterwards. He shouldn't have promised her that, then maybe she wouldn't have such foolish dreams. He should've known it was a silly thing to think, for people like them to live up there.

Shaking off these thoughts, he exited their 'home'—this hideout. He took a few steps out to get some 'fresh' air, only to be reminded that in a dump like this, 'fresh' was as equivalent to rotten fish. It didn't matter, not now. Just like Mikasa, he needed to recollect his thoughts, calm down. He didn't want to hurt her further.

However, he didn't have the chance to. Someone was around, he felt it. He felt a presence—and the sound of a twig snapping proved his judgement right. But before he could remove a knife from a hidden compartment of his attire, he looked up to see an awfully familiar face that had assured him that the presence meant no harm… probably.

"Why are you still fucking here?" Levi growled.

"Just making sure my nephew doesn't make my niece go against my orders."

Again, Kenny had showed his face—and even though this was the only second time seeing him, Levi already felt like punching him and that irksome smug look off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it took so long to update. When I wrote the first chapter, I didn't really have the full and whole story in mind haha—I just had the concept. So, when writing the second chapter I kept changing it, and to say the least, this chapter is quite different from the first draft haha. ._.
> 
> For now, I'm still constructing the story, so there's that—but I have the general and main idea and ending more or less in mind now haha. So if I changed the first or second chapter a little, I hope you don't mind—and I'll be sure to tell you if I did change any aspects of it in the next chapter's Author's Note, so don't worry. For now, take this chapter—and I hope this chapter was okay.
> 
> By the way, I changed Mikasa's undercover name from Mikasa Akira to Mikasa Azu; it just sounds nicer? idk haha
> 
> I'll try my best to update this once or twice a month. It's a very important and stressful year for me so I apologise if I'm unable to update on time, especially since I'm also currently writing another fanfiction known as 'Love' (AruMika/EreMika love triangle :D self-promo haha…)
> 
> I truly hope this chapter is satisfying and actually alright. If not, do tell. Plus, my vocabulary and descriptions isn't that strong as compared to many people, at least in my opinion. So if I seem repetitive in the words I use, do alert me if it's annoying and I apologise.
> 
> Please Leave A Review! I would love to hear Your Thoughts as well as Criticism! :)


	3. Your Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read End Notes/Author's notes below.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

* * *

_"Why are you still fucking here?" Levi growled._

_"Just making sure my nephew doesn't make my niece go against my orders."_

_Again, Kenny had showed his face—and even though this was the only second time seeing him, Levi already felt like punching him and that irksome smug look off his face._

* * *

After the little dispute that Mikasa had with Levi, Mikasa had rushed into her room, shut the door and collapsed onto her bed, with tears that began to drench her sheets.

_Why did I say that? Why did I remind him of Farlan and Isabel? Why did I…?_

Just the thought of those two had given her own heart grief. They were just as much as a family to her as they were to Levi.

She remembered how Isabel would pinch her cheeks, calling her cute. At the same time, she remembered how pouty and jealous she got whenever her 'brother', Levi, would pay more attention to Mikasa who was still a young and vulnerable child back then. She remembered how Farlan taught her the game of chess like its necessary skills, knowledge and its tricks. At the same time, she recalled how he would sometimes come up with lame but humorous excuses whenever he'd lose to her.

Those were good times. Hanging around them made her life as a child more…  _fun and easier._  It made her feel more relaxed and happier, especially after her tiresome and strenuous training with Kenny. But now, there were  _no_  more good times anymore— at least not with them.

They were the only ones that ever befriended them—that ever got  _so_  close to them. And yet, even till their last breath, they never knew the truth about them—about their Ackerman heritage. Perhaps it was for the best, for everyone.

Now, Farlan and Isabel could only remain in her memory and heart, as well as Levi's.

Slowly, Mikasa sat up and wiped away her tears. "Why am I even crying…?" She scolded herself quietly. She was the one who brought this up and lashed it out on Levi—who only got frustrated at her because he didn't want the last person he considered as family, hurt.

She started to recall what Levi said earlier in their dispute—how he had called her dream foolish. As reluctant as Mikasa was to admit, she knew that deep down, what he said was  _true._  Regardless, she continued to dream about it and even hope for it. How could she not?

She dreamt about how fresh the air was on the surface, how green the grass was on the surface and how the flowers bloomed during spring on the surface...

Unlike the surface, the underground barely had any natural sunlight shining through. It barely had any form of nature-related greenery—and it was hard to differentiate between spring from summer since flowers couldn't even grow beneath after all.

Most of all, she dreamt or rather wished that this dream would become her reality—that she and Levi would be free, on the surface, leading a normal life. She refused to admit that her dream was foolish… even if she knew it was. How could she? How could she admit that her dream was foolish, when she desired it  _so_  badly…?

She wished to escape this cage. She wished to live a  _normal_  life, one that didn't involve killing or becoming a monster. A normal life… without the need to worry about her bloodlust.

Even her bloodlust wasn't even considered  _'normal'_ , it was more of … unstable and abnormal than usual, as what Kenny described. Mikasa found it ironically humorous how the world had cursed her even more—even though she was already born a monster—by  _'blessing'_  her with an even more uncontrollable and deranged type of bloodlust.

Because of her unstable bloodlust, Mikasa wasn't allowed to take on any jobs on the surface. Kenny didn't want her to start a ruckus. Instead, he would normally handle surface-related business by himself or, if he was too busy, assign it to Levi. Mikasa handled most things underground… and if it involved killing, it  _had_  to involve Levi to watch her.

She hated it. She hated being a burden to him. She hated being the runt of the pack.

The raven then heaved a heavy sigh.  _'I should apologise to him'_  she thought—but by no means did she plan to submit to him. She still wanted to do the mission. It wasn't just because of her dream, but she also didn't want Levi to face the consequences of Kenny if he had found out that he made Mikasa reject the mission.

She then wiped the last of her tears before slowly getting back up. However, before she could leave her room, her ears had picked up on arguing-sounding whispers from below. Her curiosity and suspicion having been piqued, she took a glimpse out of her window—to which, only caused her eyes to widen at the commotion happening downstairs.

To say the least, it didn't take her long to rush downstairs to meet a pair of familiar faces.

* * *

Kenny had cackled when Levi's expression had twisted into disgust upon witnessing his face once again. Perhaps that wasn't the right reaction that he should have had—but it was just too hard for him to  _not_  feel amused whenever he'd see his nephew's pissed-off expressions. "Don't give me that look." He sneered before continuing, "I was right, wasn't I? Yer' tried to force the other brat to not take on the mission?"

"It was for her own good.  _What were you fucking thinking?_  Sending her for a mission that not only is on the surface but also a mission that involves royalty?!" Levi snapped back. And as obvious as it was, Levi didn't seem to give two shits about what Kenny would do to him in response to his obstinacy. Granted, Kenny was intimidating in several aspects but Levi, unlike Mikasa, never really felt threatened by him—just irritated.

Levi never understood Kenny either. He could be… tolerable, sometimes even nice, though in a very shitty way. But, he could also be ruthless the next moment. He wasn't the best role-model, but it wasn't as if he bothered trying to act as a parent, or a replacement parent for that matter. He was just a mentor to them. A merciless mentor at that. For one thing, he had nearly killed both him and Mikasa, when they had once attempted to stray away from the bloody path that was forced upon them.

Admittedly, Kenny wasn't completely heartless… sort of. Levi had seen worse around the streets of the underground. In all honesty, the only time when things got  _especially_  violent was either when they would  _severely_  disobey him or during their strict and arduous training sessions, to which only got harsher after each of their  _first bloodlust outbreak_.

Levi didn't exactly loved Kenny as his guardian or whatever, the slightest idea of that made him feel nauseated. Yet, he didn't exactly resented him to the core either. He just despised the secrets he kept and most of all, the  _blatant_   _lies_  he made.

If he didn't want their bloodlust to go mad, why did they have to continue this way of life of killing—even after their first outbreak?

Levi had once asked that, and his answer only infuriated him more—because it wasn't the answer he wanted, but an answer to avoid—an obvious lie.  _"It is because yer' born an Ackerman. This is how we live. Plus, survival skills. It's for yer' own good, especially since we're living in the underground." Kenny had once responded._

' _For yer' own good.'_  He had said—and till now, Levi still called bullshit to that. What good was there in killing people?

He was more than sure was that if he and Mikasa weren't the children of Kuchel—to whom was his sister that he actually seemed to care for, he wouldn't have cared about their  _'own good'_  and would've most likely let them rot to death.

Sure, the lives that he took were never exactly innocent—but in this messed up, shitty world, was there anyone who was innocent at all? An adult lying to their beloved partner. A child lying to his or her friends. Aren't those impure things to do? Non-innocent acts?

Not to mention, there were more humane ways to handle these things. So why brutally strip them of their lives?

It didn't make sense. Then again, in Levi's eyes, the only sense Kenny had was bullshit nonsense.

So why? Why listen and obey him and not try to escape again?—that was because Kenny had always made sure that they didn't have a choice. He made sure that both Levi and Mikasa know the consequences of going against the 'Ackerman Nature'.

And what was his excuse for his controlling ways? Simple. He said it was for their  _'own good'_.

"Shout any louder and people are gonna' wake up." Kenny scoffed as he continued, "Do yer' not have faith in your own sister?" He suddenly asked.

"I never said that." Levi hissed, "It's dangerous. In fact, you're the one who forbade her from taking on surface-related missions in the first place.  _You_  are the one who has no faith in her."

Instead of giving a verbal response, Kenny only gave a shrug that agitated Levi even more. "It's not like she has a problem with it." He remarked, before his head tilted towards the left upon sensing a familiar presence approaching them, "Why don't you ask her?"

Levi turned, only to see a shadowy figure that he soon found out to be Mikasa. He frowned. He didn't want her here, not now and not when he was in the middle of ensuring her dangerous, foolish dream wouldn't become a reality. "What are you doing here?" Mikasa queried Kenny with a certain caution, before forcing her eyes to make contact with Kenny's.

Unlike Levi, Mikasa felt intimidated by his presence for the most part. After all, because her bloodlust was more unstable, the trainings she had with him after her first outbreak were much more torturous—they were  _excruciating_. They sometimes left her traumatised. If it weren't for Levi's comfort and assurance, she probably would've been mad by now. Not to mention since her bloodlust outbreak happened at a much earlier age—something that Kenny called abnormal, her trainings became harsher too soon, when she was still so young.  _But it couldn't be helped, those harsh ways of discipline was what made her just a little more in control._

However as unfortunate as it was, no matter how relentless or useful those trainings were in containing Mikasa's bloodlust—it was never enough to stabilize it completely.

"Just checkin' that's all." He replied, "Yer' have no problem in doing this mission, do yer'?" He asked, and Mikasa shook her head. "No I don't."

"Mika—" Before Levi could finish his sentence, Kenny had immediately cut him off with a threat. "If yer' dare interfere anymore brat, I will make sure yer' won't even be able to go with her and replace yer' with Traute instead… or better, let her go  _alone_."

Levi bit back his tongue, cursing under his breath. "Why can't you go, though?" Mikasa suddenly questioned. It didn't sound rude or threatening in any sort of way, just curiosity in her tone as well as some suspicion.

"Just because of yer' politeness—unlike some rude brat—I'll tell ya'" Kenny started as he shot one last glare at Levi, which Levi didn't hesitated to reciprocate, before he continued, "I bet yer' haven't even read the documents I tossed at ya'. But never mind that. A quick summary of what this important customer wants is for y'all to get something from the royal family. Yer' see, apparently that castle has some secret lair that, supposedly, only the royalty knows about and can access. I want yer' to get close to the prince so yer' can hopefully find where that lair is. And once yer' do, inform me… y'all should know where to find an Ackerman, by now. We'll ransack the place and leave. Now, I would  _love_  to do this mission. But unfortunately, the castle is too big for me alone or even for a small group to search… it'd waste too much time. And I have other shit to handle, more important shit. Plus, the security of that shitty place is especially higher now since that ball and nineteenth royal birthday gala shit is coming soon. Moreover, assassinating the prince or kidnapping him is not an option… for several, annoying shitty reasons. The most easiest, efficient and non-troublesome way to do this would be for Mikasa to go, seduce, and find that secret lair. That way, less blood would be spilled,  _probably._ "

Levi flinched at the word  _'seduce'_. By no means was he going to allow Mikasa go through with that sort of crap. He was surprised that Kenny even suggested that, given Kuchel's past. The idea of the prince ogling at Mikasa with filthy eyes left him unsettled. He had saw several pairs of filthy eyes before when he was younger, when he still lived with his mother. Despite being so young, till this day he still remembered how those men with filthy eyes and corrupted minds gave his mother more sadness and despair with each passing dreadful night.

"…Why suddenly get involve with royalty? Who is this customer?" Mikasa questioned once more, interrupting Levi's thoughts. Similar to Levi, she had found it hard to believe that a man like Kenny would've been so easily swayed by money or anything at all to get involved with royalty. This was especially so when he had not only openly expressed his resentment towards them, but had also warned and even  _threatened_  the both of them time and time again, to never get involved with them.

However, it didn't seem like Kenny was in the mood to entertain Mikasa's questions anymore. He only gave a half-hearted shrug before switching the topic, "The ball is in a few months. Yer' have very little time to learn the royal customs… but a brat like yer' won't have any trouble… Traute will be coming later to help prepare you for the ba—."

"Who said I agreed to her going? Seduce the fucking prince? Are you kidding me?" Levi abruptly lashed out, and before he could have continued, Mikasa gripped his shoulder tightly—as if she were urging him to stop.

"That isn't your choice to make…" She murmured quietly as her obsidian orbs took a brief glance at Levi before she continued, "Neither is it mine." She said as her eyes now averted her gaze from Levi and to Kenny, who only gave a nod.

"Listen to yer' sister. She's right." He shrugged just slightly before he turned around and began to walk away, towards the shadows. "Now or later, brat. Don't make me have to force yer'. We wouldn't like that now, would we?"

* * *

After Kenny had left, neither Levi nor Mikasa made any attempt of chasing after him. It would be useless and a waste of energy for them to chase a mad-man like him who was unwilling to give any actual answers.

As the siblings went back into their home, silence had engulfed them. Well, that was until younger raven out of the two had decided to speak. "Levi. I know you're worried—"

" _Worried?_  I—"

"Listen to me." Mikasa sharply interrupted. "I know you're worried. But it'll be fine. I won't lose control, I promise… it's not like I have to engage in any violence up there anyway. Besides, you'll be there, right?" She reasoned.

Levi bit his lip, before his eyes traced down to the ground and a heavy breath left his lips. "…Mikasa, What if—"

"There will be no what ifs." She said, cutting him off before proceeding to speak, "and it's not like we—…it's not like  _I_ have a choice." She corrected quickly, remembering that this mission was only compulsory for her, and not him. But of course, it wasn't like Levi would want to let his sister venture up to the surface, alone. "Kenny always gets what he wants in his own way. Now or later." She reminded.

"…don't have a choice, huh?" Levi murmured under his breath, scoffing slightly.  _That's right, we never had a choice._  He thought.

"…You know," He spoke, and suddenly Mikasa found him and his tone fragile, "…that dream is only going to be temporary. You're not going to be able to stay on the surface forever. It's a foolish th—"

"I know." Mikasa responded softly, cutting him off without hesitance. She was already fully aware of  _that_. "That's okay. Even if it's just for a little while, it's okay."

"…You can't even live  _'normally'_  while you're up there, you're acting as a princess. People are still going to treat you differently. People are going to watch your every move."

"I know." She said once again, "That's okay. I… just want to go above, to breathe in the fresh air… to see the sky one more time..."

"…You might have to seduce the prince." Levi grumbled, the idea of that just aggravated him. He didn't like it.

"That's not going to happen." Mikasa assured. Truth be told, Levi wasn't the only one who was revolted by that idea. But unlike him, Mikasa preferred to not be so open about her disgust or objection in front of Kenny. "I won't let him get too close to me. Besides, if he dares to even touch me in that sort of way, you'd probably kill him before he even get the chance. I'm sure Kenny wouldn't want that. All he wants is the location of this  _'secret lair'_. I don't think he cares how we do it as long as no blood is spilled and ensure that no chaos would erupt."

There was another momentary silence. Levi bit his lip, closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.  _Now or later, huh?_  He thought.

And finally, he resigned. "Fine…but if you feel like you're about to snap, tell me, alright? Then we'll retreat… I can't risk you having a bloodlust outbreak up there." He muttered quietly, "Is that a deal?"

Mikasa nodded, relieved that he gave in. Who knows what would have happened to him if he had continued to rebel against Kenny? Mikasa wasn't willing to find out.

"Alright… I won't let that happen though… and also…" She trailed off briefly as her tone became softer. "…I'm sorry about earlier."

Levi finally looked up towards her upon hearing her sudden apology. His eyes made contact with hers, noticing the guilt behind them about the sensitive subject she had brought up earlier. As a result, his own eyes softened in a brotherly manner, before shaking his head as he apologised sincerely in return, "It's okay. We both had lost our temper… I'm sorry as well."

The atmosphere between them still felt… heavy. And again, there was another moment of silence between them until Levi had coughed abruptly, causing the raven to tilt her head slightly in confusion and have a look of concern.

"…Since when did you become so tall? Little gloomy brat." Levi suddenly commented after he had looked up towards her. Time flew by too fast, he remembered how little his sister once was, and now she was taller than him. There was no hiding the fact that that aspect of Mikasa did annoy him slightly.  _Like, who gave her the permission to outgrow him so fast? Levi didn't, that's for sure._

Though, he hoped that his out-of-place comment would lighten the heavy mood, considering she had always found the aspect of their height difference, funny. He didn't find it funny, though.

However, Mikasa only rolled her eyes before nudging him slightly, "Shut up, shortass." She taunted back, with a small, soft laugh that followed after.

…

The following day, Traute came and it was time for Mikasa's  _'royal'_  training to start.

* * *

Time flew by, and in a blink of an eye, March 30th came—Prince Eren Jaeger's birthday. And ironically, everyone at his grand celebration was having a joyous time…  _everyone but him._

The birthday boy had been sitting down on his throne wearily, staring blankly at the princesses and other wealthy aristocrats or close partners make chit-chat below. He could have joined them. He could have made an effort to stand up, walk down the few steps upon descending from his throne and take part in his birthday celebration. But he didn't want to. He knew engaging in a conversation with any of them would be boring or rather,  _repetitive._

After all almost, if not all, of these guests were here for  _one thing._

"It's an honour to meet you, Prince Eren of Paradis." A princess greeted before bowing politely towards the prince after making her entrance into the room. Her voice seemed to have snapped the prince out of his daze, but it wasn't enough to wipe that exhausted expression off his face. Though, before Eren could return her courtesy, he noticed how she began to move closer towards him—too close.

 _Ah, this again._  Eren thought, already guessing what she was attempting to do—she wouldn't be the first one.

The princess shifted closer, wearing one of those 'innocent' smiles that meant anything but innocence or naivety. "I hope we can get along." She said, before bowing down once again—the only difference was that she bowed lower, and was close enough to block Eren of his full vision with her exposed cleavage thanks to her low-cut garment.

Unfortunately for her, he was anything  _but_  interested. He looked away instantly, closing his eyes shut as he gave a simple nod. "Yeah." Eren murmured with a disinterested, and even disgusted tone. This shocked the princess, even annoyed her due to her failed attempt of enticing him for… things and other reasons.

Her smile remained forced and she gave a soft laugh that meant anything but joy before she turned, walking off. And even with her back turned, Eren could tell that that 'innocent' smile of hers twisted into a scornful scowl.

Armin who had just watched that entire scene unfold before him heaved a heavy sigh. He would've went up there to keep him company—but commoners like him who had no status or wealth weren't allowed to approach him at his throne, even if they worked for the royal. The only exceptions were the advisors.

Besides, Armin knew that Eren wouldn't come down from his throne, considering if he did, he would instantly become a magnet, surrounded by the wealthy that he despised and had claimed them to be as equal as the suckerfish in the pond.

Plus, it was a rule that the guests could pay a brief visit to him at his throne  _only once_ , and the next time they could even initiate an actual conversation with him would be when he would finally descend down from his throne, and actually join his own birthday celebration. With such a rule implemented, Eren would definitely prefer sitting there the whole day, away from  _them_.

Armin knew the likes of Eren—he knew that the only time he would get off of his throne would be when the party would be over or when his advisors would probably have to threaten or drag him down if he had planned to sit there the whole night.

"Stubborn little rascal isn't he?" A voice laughed from Armin's behind, an arm then instantly wrapped around him. The blonde, startled, instantly tensed his shoulders until he realised that it was just Hanji—who seemed a little tipsy, then again she always seemed drunk.

"Those pesky advisors might force me to drag him down here." She groaned.

"Well, he listens to you and not them." Armin sighed softly, "and they wouldn't send me since he would probably make me play another game of hide and seek with him..."

Hanji laughed at his joke towards the end, but Armin didn't really find it that funny since he knew that that was a fact… and that he would probably get into major trouble if that were to happen. "Mm… but you know, I really hope he does find someone special here tonight." Hanji commented softly, "It doesn't even have to be someone he wants to be romantic with…just someone that could make him ease up about his revenge plot or whatever. Poor boy, he doesn't realise how revenge can blind and corrupt a soul. It'd be a miracle if someone could actually make him forget about his revenge for just a second."

"Yeah… his revenge…but doesn't everyone want the Ackermans  _dead_ anyway?" Armin responded. Admittedly, he did agree with what Hanji had said—how Eren was so lost in his revenge, that one day it was going to consume him whole. At the same time, most people didn't think that that was a bad thing, since his revenge was directed at that one bloody clan that everyone wanted dead.  _So… it wasn't necessarily a bad or unneeded sort of revenge plot … was it?_

Hanji didn't say anything for a while, leading the blonde to think he said something he shouldn't have. But before his anxiousness could have kicked in, she had given him a calm smile with curious eyes as she queried, "Do  _you_  want them dead?"

Armin blinked for a while, did Hanji really just asked him that? What kind of question was that in the first place? A trick question? Of course, his answer was—

" _Announcing, Princess Mikasa Azu of Hizuru, representing the East Sea._ " The Announcer called, cutting off Armin's thoughts before he could have voiced them. And now, his focus—and even Hanji's—were directed at the princess who had just entered the ball. It wasn't her name that had caught their or anyone else's attention, but rather her place of origin.

All eyes were quick to turn towards her, nobody had anticipated that someone from the East Sea would attend such an event—especially after going into isolation for  _so_  long. Those eyes widened in shock, and even puzzlement when they saw what Mikasa was wearing, it was nothing that they've seen before—it was foreign to them.

Even the advisors who had sent an invite to them after receiving Kenny's little fabricated note, hadn't actually anticipated for the people of the East sea to come out of hiding and avoiding. But, they were quick to grin and gleam in greed—after all, according to Kenny's letter, they had all the rich minerals and resources that they wanted. And if the she and the prince had hit it off, it would be great…  _for them._

As the raven began her walk towards the prince's throne to greet him, she heard some whispers, she saw eyes that were either intrigued by her entrance or were filled with mockery and ridicule for the  _peculiar attire_  she chose to wear—a Kimono. A strikingly dark red Kimono with flowery patterns that mostly scattered below her kimono, to which came in many shades of light pink, along with a plain dark purple obi wrapped around her waist. Along with her attire, her hair was done in a neat braided bun, with a red rose hair ornament with red gems hanging on a golden-coloured string that went with her clothes—though, her choice of footwear did make many question… things. Socks with a type of wooden sandals. Untypical and unexpected, to say the least.

But it didn't bother Mikasa, who only carried herself with utmost pride as she strode towards the throne. Upon reaching there, she bowed to the prince politely before her gaze met his. And for the first time in a long while since this celebration started, he didn't look away from those pair of obsidian orbs—his eyes only widened. Not because he felt an attraction, but rather just like everyone, he was surprised that someone from the East Sea was standing right before him.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Eren." Mikasa smiled—but unlike the princess who had greeted him before her, this smile was different. This smile was perfected in her trainings with Traute. This smile looked real, genuine even.

And this smile, was only a little part of the new mask she wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! And sorry that this is so long T-T. Originally, I had planned to add Traute's and Mikasa's training in here but I think if I did this would hit above 5000-6000 words which I feel would be too… wordy. I'll probably add that in the next chapter. Plus, I really wanted to make Eren's and Mikasa's first meeting in this chapter. On another note, I hope this wasn't bad :/.
> 
> Also yes, Mikasa's wearing a kimono to the ball, the reason why she's wearing that and not some grand dress would be explained next chapter, the reason isn't that dramatic though haha—but I do hope this doesn't appear disrespectful and whatnot.
> 
> Adding on, not sure if i had mentioned this before but this updates once every month (due to my busy life T-T i stg exams are sad man; so if i upload at a later date i apologise.)
> 
> Please Leave A Comment/Review! I would love to hear your thoughts and places where I can improve .


	4. The Ball Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read Author's End Notes (Important.)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

* * *

_"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Eren." Mikasa smiled—but unlike the Princess who had greeted him before her, this smile was different. This smile was perfected in her trainings with Traute. This smile looked real, genuine even._

_And this smile, was only a little part of the new mask she wore._

* * *

After Mikasa's greeting to the Prince, she joined the others below. However, that didn't mean she'd receive any less attention. Everyone's eyes were still fixated on her, clearly shocked that the people from the East Sea were no longer isolating themselves.

Mikasa disliked the position that she was currently in. She wasn't used to this sort of attention. She wasn't used to having all these eyes focused on her. All her life, she had been hiding in the shadows. But now, her role required her to do the opposite… and she was going to exactly do that. She  _had_  to.

Even if the role of the Princess made her feel uncomfortable, she still managed to pull it off, making everyone in the ballroom convinced that she was a royal. This was just a new mask to her, a new mask to wear and fool others. The raven made sure to carry herself with the utmost pride and elegance, she made sure every step that she took was gracious and lady-like, just as how Traute taught her.

Traute had been a long-time ally of Kenny's. She came over to their home to teach Mikasa the basics of a royal before she would depart for the mission. However, despite being a long-time ally of his, she did  _not_ know that he was an Ackerman. She knew Kenny was a violent man, she knew that he had murdered people and she also knew that his niece and nephew were trained to do so too.

But still, she only knew him as  _Kenny the Ripper_ , his other identity. Just like the Ackermans, The Ripper was both infamous underground and on the surface, the only difference was that as time went by, The Ripper soon turned into a myth and legend to scare the 'surface children' from going underground. Whether his existence was real or not was unknown to many on the surface, given the fact that Kenny hadn't been on the surface for quite a while… as  _The Ripper_. He went to the surface as an Ackerman more often than The Ripper, which probably resulted in the townsfolk to doubt his existence and forgotten his face.

The Ripper was still well-known underground though as all of them knew of his existence. But because Kenny had been recently keeping a low profile of The Ripper, the people's focus seemed to have shifted to the Ackermans that most hated.

Mikasa wondered why someone like Kenny needed Traute, it wasn't as if he had issues handling anything. But at this point, questioning him would be pointless, especially when all he answers would almost always be irrelevant to her questions.

Traute used to visit them every now and then. But ever since Kenny found out Mikasa's bloodlust was unstable, her visits lessened drastically. She would only visit if Kenny permitted it. He didn't want her to find out their identity after all, and it seemed like he needed her—to  _use her_ , like how he was now. Maybe that's why he kept her around despite the risk of her finding out their true identity.

Though, for the next few months that they had, Traute began to frequent their hideout more often, ensuring that Mikasa was learning and revising the material that Kenny gave. If Mikasa were to attend the ball without knowing about some historical aspects of her  _'home'_ , it would definitely result in a failure… something that Kenny didn't want. When asked how Kenny had gotten his hands on this material, Traute only shrugged and said she didn't know, but said that most likely, he had probably stolen them from some historian's home.

She taught Mikasa the history of the East Sea, particularly,  _Hizuru_ —the place where she was to act that she was from. She taught her the traditions and their culture—whatever was in that book. While she taught Mikasa, Levi just stood in the corner and listened—it was good for him to know these anyway, especially if he was going to act as her guard who was deployed to watch over her.

One day, the raven couldn't help but ask, "If these people exist, wouldn't the actual ruler of that place attend?"

Traute only shook her head and explained, "Ever since the first war a long time ago, they began to isolate themselves. Nobody knows what happened to them, some presumed that they're dead, extinct even. And it's not like Paradis or any other nation would want to go visit their area—it's rumoured that in recent years, the journey there is dangerous with the on and off raging sea-storms. Paradis's current boats won't make the journey. Plus, no one knows the value of that place, and wouldn't want to risk their resources to only discover a valueless island with corpses."

"Then how am  _I_  supposed to pass off as Oriental royalty?"

"Kenny wrote a fake letter—saying that the people of the East Sea wishes to reconnect with the rest of the world, and feel Paradis's Prince's nineteenth birthday would be a good place to start with their Empress-to-be from Hizuru, one of the more powerful nations in the East Sea region. He also lied saying that the East Sea region has valuable resources, like good farming lands, perfect for food resources and of course, gold and many other things… and don't worry about your arrival, the docks will be too full of ships from other islands for them to notice a missing oriental boat."

"Is that true? That they have all those resources? That Hizuru actually exists?"

"Hizuru does exist…or at least,  _did_. It was a strong country that was like a leader or a role model to the other countries in the East Sea region. They were highly respected. But now…I don't know, I'm not sure. As for the resources…the books don't mention much about them other than rice and silk. Like I said, nobody knows if they're even alive to begin with. Some think they are, some think they aren't. No one who isn't in that region knows." Traute sighed.

"If so how'd they know if I'm even one of the people from the East Sea? That I'm the  _Princess of Hizuru_? And I'm not some fraud?"

Traute was silent for a moment before he sighed, "They'll know. Kenny has it all planned and prepared." She said this in hopes of reassuring Mikasa, and perhaps to get her to stop questioning things that she couldn't answer. Yet, it made Mikasa feel uneasy—maybe it was just her, but she felt that Kenny wasn't the only one that had secrets to hide.

"…But,  _if_  they do interrogate you and suspect your identity…" Traute suddenly spoke, breaking the raven out of her thoughts, " _You can show…_ "

Mikasa's thoughts were quick to be broken off as she soon found herself swarmed by many people who were eager to hear her answers to their questions. Some of their questions were rather rude. To some of them, it seemed like Mikasa was an unwelcomed guest.

"Why is the East Sea people finally opening up huh? Are your folks running out of resources?" An aristocrat ridiculed.

"I didn't know they had a Princess! And what's this… odd outfit you're wearing, are you sure it's something suited for a royal?" One of the Princesses mocked, without shame.

"Your—"

Before Mikasa could've attempt to answer any of these bombarding question, Levi had left the shadows, stepping in. "You're invading her personal space." He said.

"And who are you little boy?" An aristocrat scoffed.

"He is my guard." Mikasa answered calmly before Levi could. She then took a confident step forward. "I understand all of your concerns, but I assure you that as the Princess of Hizuru and as the person representing the people from the East Sea, we mean no harm and that we're ready to reconnect with the rest of the world." She said before bowing her head slightly in respect, "I hope to establish good relationships with all of you."

Despite Mikasa's little eloquent speech, the aristocrat wasn't satisfied. He was suspicious, and if anything, a snob who looked down on her people. "You people of the East Sea choose to isolate yourself, and then dare think that—"

" _Enough_." Another voice emerged from the crowd, who gripped onto the aristocrat's shoulder tightly. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't be rude to our guests, sir. If not, I'd have to kick you out for your lack of respect… should someone of your position really act all high and mighty to a  _royal_? Are you trying to wage war?" A certain brunette spoke, it was Hanji. The aristocrat seemed at a loss for words for a brief moment, as if he was put back in his place.  _"Tsk."_  He clicked his tongue slightly, before pushing Hanji's hand off as he stormed off, clearly enraged for being embarrassed like that. Soon enough, the crowd dispersed with Hanji's arrival… no one really wanted to get on the bad side of one of Prince Eren's most trusted advisors.

"Sorry for that your highness," Hanji chuckled lightly. "Please excuse them, they're only cautious because it's the first time in many years since we last spoke to anyone from the East Sea region."

"No worries, Miss…"

"It's Hanji! Just call me that, there's no need for formalities. I'm one of Prince Eren's advisors, and I also work with some experiments to further the nation's progress." She smiled, "I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm sure Prince Eren is happy to have you here." Hanji commented before looking over to Levi, "You too." Then, she left.

Once she was far away enough, Levi clicked his tongue in agitation. "I knew everyone here would be a snob." He scoffed. Mikasa only shrugged before sighing softly. "I don't think everyone is… she seems nice." She murmured, in reference to Hanji.

" _For now_." Levi added on, to which Mikasa couldn't help but give a little eye-roll. "You're just mad that someone called you a  _'little boy'_."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He grumbled before shooting her a brief glare, "On another note, you pulled it off. Take a look at the Prince, he's glancing towards you every now and then. You've caught his interest, without the need to do anything…  _obscene_. This will be quickly done and over with." He murmured, in reference to their mission.

"I… wouldn't say  _interest_." The raven opposed, as her eyes fixated on that nice advisor, who had wen to approach the Prince who rested on his throne, as if to urge him to go down and socialize. Though from afar, Mikasa could tell he was reluctant to do so. "I just caught him by surprise. Everyone's looking towards me anyway… we should disperse. You can go and try to get any extra information about this place. As a Princess, I should be socializing." She sighed, it seemed that the Prince wasn't the only one reluctant to mix around. Before she could take her leave, Levi stopped her briefly.

"Wait, before you go… you're... feeling okay, are you?" He asked, and there was this familiar concern in his tone. Even if his plain expression said otherwise, she knew he was worried… of her bloodlust. She appreciated his concerns, but she really didn't want to be reminded of that… especially when a lot was resting on her shoulders now. Besides, she knew that even if she wasn't feeling okay it didn't mean that they could ditch their mission.

"Yes… Yes, I am." Mikasa then smiled, as if to reassure him. With that, she left.

* * *

Eren had finally left his throne to interact with his guests after Hanji's persistence. The moment he stepped onto the ballroom's ground, he was immediately swarmed by the guests—specifically the woman who wanted his heart or rather, Paradis's riches.

Now, he was reminded why he hated today. This wasn't how he wanted to celebrate his birthday. He rather spend his time up on the hill with his close friend, Armin, where they would talk and talk till the sun sets. He didn't want to be in this room full of strangers that he was obligated to entertain and be reminded that he was obligated to marry one of them.

Eren had glanced at Mikasa quite a number of times. Any normal person would see this as him having an interest in her, in a romantic sense… but that was far from the truth. Just as Mikasa had predicted, he was just caught by surprise. Not to mention, the  _'dress'_  that Mikasa wore was definitely… new and unique. But just like everyone else, he was also a little wary of her. Perhaps her intentions were pure, to establish good relationships… or—like all these other woman— she planned to get to the brunette's heart so she could have a share of the country's goods.  _Though in reality, Eren's assumptions of Mikasa's intentions was far from the truth._

Here, Eren didn't know who to trust. Everyone seemed to have double intentions.

As Eren entertained and interacted with the guests, Mikasa was at another corner, talking with some guests as well who were curious about the East Sea. Fortunately, they weren't rude like the others before. She would have approached the Prince like what most of the Princesses did, but she decided to… watch things from afar, for now.

Even though Kenny had given her information about Eren, there was still many things she didn't know about him such as his likes and his dislikes. And she couldn't afford any carelessness that would land her on his bad side.

For one thing, she noticed a Princess trying to seduce the Prince. She had emerged from the crowd and judging by her posture and the way that she shot the Prince with a look meant to entice, it was easy to tell she was trying to win the Prince's heart or at least attention through… those  _obscene_ methods, as what Levi would describe. Much to her surprise, the brunette was anything  _but_ interested. He looked away from her instantly. As he did, she saw his expression twisting into something full of disgust. This just meant that Kenny's suggestion of seducing the Prince wasn't going to work… which was a good thing, in Mikasa's case.

Though, it'd just make things harder. From what Mikasa noticed, she made the judgement that he wasn't interested in marriage or even associating with any of these guests on a personal level.

Other than that, Mikasa had also noticed a particular blonde who had been looking at Eren, and even her, for quite a while. He didn't seem like an aristocrat, he wasn't wearing anything over-the-top fancy unlike the many people here after all. Moreover, he didn't have the  _'aristocrat'_  or  _'royal'_  aura around him. Mikasa assumed he was either an advisor, or a staff member.

Then, she remembered the information Kenny had given to her… it mentioned something that the Prince had a close friend, who was blonde with blue eyes. He had fit the physical description, but one could never be so sure.

Mikasa glimpsed over to the blonde, who she found to have been looking towards her direction. And when they made eye contact, he instantly looked away in embarrassment. She didn't think much of it, probably another curious soul. But, if he was Eren's close friend, it'd benefit her a lot if she could extract the slightest vital information about the Prince from him. And who knows? Maybe he knew the location of this  _'secret lair'_  that Kenny wanted.

Mikasa proceeded to politely excuse herself from the conversation, before making her way towards the blonde, who still looked away. "Hello." Mikasa greeted, startling the blonde who turned to her direction hesitantly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

After Mikasa and Levi had went on their separated ways, Levi went over to a secluded corner before scanning the ballroom. All the other Princesses' guards were socializing with one another, most of them were chugging down shit-tons of beer and wine, something that Levi rather not be included in.

On another note, he knew that this castle's security was high. The outside, from what he observed, was well-guarded, and he was sure there were some of the castle's guards camouflaged within the crowd, waiting to strike if he needed. He was also well aware that the other parts of the castle was well-guarded as well.

He had a brief moment of contemplation, of whether or not if he should leave the ballroom, and sneak to the other parts of this castle. If he was lucky, he would be able to find this secret lair… or at least get some clues of its locations. Levi had enough confidence in his abilities to not get caught. The only thing stopping him from departing on his secret search was Mikasa. Admittedly, she didn't seem like she was on the verge of going on a deranged rampage, but he couldn't help but worry. The worst things always happen when one least expects it after all, at least that's what Levi thought.

" _Hey!_  What are you doing all alone here?" A familiar voice called out, Levi looked up to see that four-eyed brunette who was approaching Levi, wearing an awfully bright smile.  _'Just great'_  He thought,  _'I have to talk to people.'_

"The Princess wished to talk to the guests alone, and I'd preferably not want to… associate myself with those drunkards." Levi stated bluntly, referring to the other guards who were at another corner, seeming to be ranting and raving about something that Levi couldn't care less about.

"That's rare. You know, Paradis's wine is great! You shouldn't pass on the chance… Oh, or are you a light-weight?" She teased. Levi didn't understand how she could act so… friendly, with a stranger. Perhaps she was drunk. He didn't know, nor could he care.

"I'm not a light-weight. I just prefer not to indulge in alcohol. I came here to watch over the Princess, not to get intoxicated and ditch my duties."

"My, My how responsible. You needn't worry, this palace is well-guarded, especially with the famous Erwin smith being in charge of the guards! Trust me, he's strong. He's well-known for his strength in many countries." Levi gave a nod of acknowledgement as he replied, "I wasn't aware. Good to know."  _But of course, Levi knew._ He knew who Erwin was. It was written in the documents that Kenny threw at their faces back in the alley. But he couldn't let her know that.

Levi thought that the conversation between her and himself would end by then, and that she would skip over to her next victims to chitter-chatter. But he was wrong. "Hm… on another note, I cannot help but notice Princess Mikasa's unique facial features. We don't have much information about Orientals after the first war, but we do know that people from different countries do have distinct features… with that in mind, I cannot help but wonder, Mr. Guard why don't you share any of those unique features?" She queried, seeming suspicious.

She had Levi cornered, in a tough spot with her question… except, Levi had already anticipated this, and had already came out with a sob-story to excuse himself.  _She is a sharp women_ , Levi thought, before making a mental note to be more cautious around her.

"First of all, it's Levi. Just Levi." He responded calmly. "As you should know, during the first war, many countries sent spies, or went to other enemy countries to attack. My family was one of those who went to the East Sea parts. They were captured and then imprisoned. But after the first war, the Emperor's son came into power. Once he was crowned Emperor, unlike his father, he decided to free them for one condition, that they serve the royal family. So, they obliged. From what I've heard, he was a generous Emperor. He didn't mind sending us back to our homeland if we served for a particular period of time. But as you know, overtime, the seas became more treacherous and dangerous. So my family decided to not leave, since it was uncertain if we could even return home alive. And since I was born into the family, I am obligated to walk the same path… You might wonder then, how we managed to sail here. The answer to that is that it is only during particular times is the sea at ease. For example, if I choose to leave the next week, I would be dead. Whereas, if I choose to leave in two weeks, I'd have a safer chance of returning. The sea around our regions is still treacherous, you all should be aware of its on and off storms. Though, we have the resources to make most of our ships better withstand the outrageous tides and storms."

Hanji raised a brow, "If that's the case, Levi, then why don't you and your family sail back to your homeland during the  _'safe periods'_? You make it sound like it's a dread working there."

Levi gave a scoff, "I'm not sure about my family, but  _I wouldn't_. Princess Mikasa, is like family to me. Both our parents were always busy with their duties, as a result we both grew close, like brother and sister. For one thing, she's a very humble person, and not a snob who looks down on people that believe to be beneath." Levi remarked, causing Hanji to laugh a little. It seemed like she had bought his story, surprisingly enough.

"Did that aristocrat really bother you? Ah, no matter. You seem like a genuine person, I believe your words based on my woman's intuition!" She laughed in a jokingly manner, before her tone abruptly grew solemn. "I can tell you really care about the Princess, there's this protective and tensed aura around you. Hence, I trust your words… You have every right to be wary about us, but so do we." She murmured, before shooting him a look meant to intimidate. "So, I do hope your people aren't planning anything against us."

Levi stared at Hanji for a few moments.  _She's sharp, alright. But not enough to guess my true identity_ , Levi thought before heaving out a heavy sigh, "Of course, our intentions are genuine. We aren't out here to wage war for a foolish revenge."

Hanji then parted her lips, as if to say more… until, she heard a loud shout that erupted in the ballroom.

* * *

"Hello." Mikasa greeted, startling the blonde who turned to her direction hesitantly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The blonde that Mikasa had approached began to stutter inarticulate words that she wasn't able to interpret. Regardless, she remained patient with him as she continued, "I cannot help but notice that you kept looking towards my direction, at least more than the others here. I presume you're one of the advisors here? Since I saw you talking to Hanji? Was it? Well, I would love to clear up any misunderstandings or questions you have about me... Mr…?"

It took a while, but Armin managed to find his voice. Though, he still stuttered a little. "I-It's Armin. Armin Arlert… I… I'm not an advisor here. I… work as the gardener and I'm… H-Hanji's apprentice for her s-science stuff… I didn't mean to look like a creep, your highness, I…uh…" Mikasa could tell from the way his hands trembled and the way he'd fumble with his words that he was undeniably nervous around her presence. From what information he said out, Mikasa could confirm her assumptions that he was Prince Eren's close friend. After all, normally a gardener, or at least someone who wasn't an advisor or a person of high-status, wouldn't be at parties like this. Unless, he had the Prince's approval, or at least have some sort of close connections with him.

"It's okay." Mikasa assured, making her tone seem as soothing as she could. "I understand why all eyes would be on me anyway. And you need not fret, I'm not angry nor disgusted."

Armin gave a slight nod, though he looked away, almost as if her presence was overwhelming. He wasn't used to talking to people so high up, most of all, he feared that if he messed up a conversation in anyway with a royal, he'd be in huge trouble. He also felt intimidated by Mikasa,  _very_ intimidated. However, before Mikasa could say anything else to soothe him, he muttered, "I-It's not just that… you also look…very… famil—"

Before Armin could've completed her sentence, he was cut off by a sudden loud shout that echoed around the room.  _"Get off of me!"_ Someone yelled.

Now, everyone's eyes were no longer glued to Mikasa, but rather to the source of the shout—and much to Mikasa's surprise, it was the Prince himself. It seemed that he had had enough with the Princess's… little suggestive and flirtatious ways.

He had shoved her off when she had forcefully pressed her chest against him, before making his way out of the crowd of woman that had surrounded him. One would think that the Prince would've enjoyed himself in his little harem, especially when he had the power to select any one of them for marriage if they had hit it off… but that wasn't the case for this particular emerald-eyed Prince.

" _Prince Eren!_  Have some manners to our guests! How dare you raise your voice at them?!" One of his advisors reprimanded. Mikasa would've thought that he wouldn't have the guts to continue making a scene, but he had proven her wrong. "Then why don't you tell  _HER_  to stop exposing herself to me?!"

"Prince Eren! How dare  _YOU_  accuse a woman of high status,  _a Princess_ , of doing that! They have dignity! They wouldn't stoop to such low methods! Stop acting like a brat and act like a responsible ruler young man!"

Now, whispers began to erupt, and the things people began to say was anything but good. To make things worse, the Princess who attempted to seduce him became teary eyed as she cried out, "How dare you soil my reputation! I just… I was just being friendly!"

It was ironic, how everyone seemed to believe the Princess more than the Prince of Paradis, especially since they were on his country. "She's lying!" Eren bellowed, before receiving even more glares from his advisors. "Stop making a fool of Paradis and yourself!"

Just like that, they went back and forth, with the Prince who continued with his accusation of the Princess who attempted seducing him. It was even more ironic that the other Princesses who had witnessed it, said nothing about it. Well, Mikasa was no better—she chose to remain silent as well. She would have stood up for him, though. If she did, she would probably be able to gain his trust, and would be one step closer into completing her mission.  _But then again, Kenny had taught her to always wait—wait for the right opportunity to seize your prey._

The argument grew more heated, and soon enough she saw Hanji stepping in to the Prince's defence. She was different from the other advisors, Mikasa could tell. "Is he always like this?" She suddenly asked out loud, before taking a glance towards the blonde, who wore a worried and troubled expression, and it seemed like he was about to interfere in the argument… until Mikasa's question stopped him. For one reason or another, Armin could tell Mikasa wasn't referring to Eren being a liar, but rather, she referred to his rage. Even to Mikasa, who barely knew Eren, she could tell from that fiery look in his eyes that he had a lot of bottled-up fury within him, within in his heart, waiting to erupt. "No, He's… a nice person. He just—"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, there was an abrupt  _splash_  sound that echoed around the ballroom. And then, there was the Prince, soaking in alcohol that one of the advisors had poured over him. If only Eren was the King, then perhaps he could've avoided all this. But he was a Prince, he still didn't have full authority to everything… and he detested that, he detested the lack of respect he had. Even his own advisors couldn't believe his words.

"You better wake up! You are a Prince… who is going to be crowned King soon! And here you are, accusing a PRINCESS of such indecency?! That's unheard of! So stop with your non—"

" _Shut the fuck up!_ " He yelled at the top of his lungs, before he ran off, like a little child who just got scolded by his mother for his rude behaviour. Except, at least to Mikasa, he wasn't the one who was the rude one. Over to her right, the accused Princess was now sobbing, playing victim. It was sickening.

"Armin!" Hanji called out before sprinting towards him, "Go after Eren, he'll listen to you. Bring him back here… make sure he's alri—"

" _Advisor Hanji Zoe!_  I forbid you and the gardener to go after that reckless boy. If you keep babying him and comforting him, he'll never recognize his bloody mistakes!" An advisor protested as he approached them, clearly furious over the embossing scene that Eren had caused. "He's bound to doom Paradis! Look at that boy! Accusing a woman of such horrendous acts!?"

"What evidence do you even have of him having lied!? You should know that he wouldn't—"

"Are you saying  _I'm_  wrong?"

Just like that, another mini argument broke out between them. And nobody seemed to notice Mikasa's sudden disappearance.  _This was her opportunity._  She would find the Prince, alone, and would hopefully be able to… well, talk and gain some form of trust. Though, she was well aware of how difficult that it may be now. It was still worth a try and risk, she knew she wouldn't have any better chance to communicate with the Prince privately or befriend him.

Maybe it was manipulative of her, to go and find the Prince alone in a hopefully vulnerable position so she could waltz up to him, befriend him, for her own benefit. But what choice did she have? She was an Ackerman, an Ackerman who had a mission to fulfil.

Granted, she would've loved to delay the mission so she could remain the surface a little longer, to take in the fresh air that she already started to miss. But, she knew Levi wouldn't allow that. She knew what consequences were ahead if she chose to  _'slack'_.

After a few moments of searching the outsides of the castle, Mikasa found herself lost in the garden. If she wasn't so busy with searching for the brunette, she'd have probably admired the vibrant myriad of flowers that surrounded her. Armin really did do a good job in caring for them.

Then, she heard the faint sound of some… tiny objects dropping into a lake? A pond?  _Just how big was this castle that they could afford a pond?_  Mikasa thought. She then followed the sound, to find the Prince attempting to skip rocks on the mini pond. Except, it seemed like his mind was clouded with too much anger, for him to be able to skip rocks—considering all the rocks he threw, just sunk the moment it came in contact with the water.

Mikasa didn't seem to have a clear though out plan. She just knew that whatever she did from here on out, would be to get close to the Prince in order to obtain what she needed. She looked down on the ground, to see some twigs. Unhesitatingly, she stepped on them, causing a crack sound to be emitted.

She had to first make her presence known.  _I can't hide in the shadows anymore_ , she reminded herself.

In an instant, Eren turned to notice Mikasa, before he clicked his tongue in agitation. Mikasa couldn't blame him, she was sure he'd rather see Armin or Hanji, rather than a stranger. "What are you doing here?" He asked with annoyance and anger lingering in his tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mikasa responded before walking closer to where the brunette was. "I came to get some fresh air, and I found myself los—"

" _Lies._ " He snapped harshly, before glaring daggers at her. Mikasa flinched just slightly. Perhaps, she was wrong about him being vulnerable out here. "You're just like the rest of them, waiting to... just get me alone so you can... Listen, Princess. I don't care if you're from the East Sea. I don't know what your intentions were for coming here. But if you think I'm going to sob and cry so you can comfort me, so you can get closer to me. You're wrong. I don't care what your country has to offer, I don't want to marry you or anyone."

The way he said it so firmly and bluntly had really caught Mikasa by surprise, but she chose not to show it, her calm and slightly monotonous expression just remained as it was. He had practically guessed her plan, well… some of it. It seems things would be hard after all.  _How could she get close to someone who was distrustful of everyone?_

"… Who said I wanted to marry you?" Mikasa murmured, causing the brunette to give her an  _'are you kidding me?'_  sort of look. After all, the whole purpose of attending this ball was for him to pick a bride. However before he could retort, she continued, "I just want to establish good relations for the sake of my country, and for others within the East Sea region that now depend on me to do so. It doesn't matter whether I wed you or not."

"…is this way of you trying to tempt me, Princess? Telling me that by forming these  _'good relations'_ with you, I'd be able to obtain a lot of resources?! Listen, Princess Mikasa Azu, was it? I don't ca—"

"I'm not tempting you." Mikasa responded calmly, "I'm just telling you the reason for my presence, is in representation of the East Sea, as the Princess from Hizuru. We just wish to reconnect with the rest of the world." She spoke. _Hizuru_ , from what Mikasa read in the books Traute gave, was that it was a country well-known for its defence forces, as well as its resources. It was also a powerful nation at that time. Though, she was sure that Eren wouldn't know that… well, unless the books that Kenny most likely stole was from the royal library of Paradis—if they had one—and that he just so happened to read it.

"So you're not here for marriage? Shocking." Eren scoffed, and Mikasa could tell he still didn't believe her. "I don't have time for marriage…" He added on, silently under his breath, but the raven managed to catch his words.

"Don't have time..? If you don't mind me asking, why not?" Mikasa asked, in hopes of… understanding him more, or at least understanding this… anger that she noticed to be weighing heavily in his heart. Not to mention, that was the best and only way to get someone's trust—you need to understand them, so you know what to say and what to do, that would please them, that would gain their trust.

But it seemed, Mikasa's question had evoked and triggered more anger within him. However, this anger that was boiling within him wasn't targeted at Mikasa…  _sort of_.

"…I still have things I need to do. People I need to rid." Eren responded coldly. He seemed to be opening up, yet why did Mikasa feel like whatever he had planned to say, was something that everyone already knew?

"… and who are these people?" She pressed on, wanting to know more.

"Ah... that's right, you probably never heard of them. But these people are monsters. Everyone hates them, even those who aren't from Paradis. They are disgusting and revolting monsters who are nothing but fucking cowards. They kill for no reason, they kill without a second thought. They are corrupting this country. They... deserve to die a horrible death." There was nothing but vexation in his tone, and it was clear that he bore malice towards these people.

Why did Mikasa had a feeling that she knew who these people were?

" _They are the Ackermans."_

For a moment, Mikasa thought her heart had stopped. She felt like she had just been caught red-handed doing something illegal. She felt like the mask she wore, had just been ripped off.

"…Princess?" Eren called out, upon noticing the prolonged silence. He turned towards her a second too late, because by then, Mikasa was quick to force herself to pull herself together. She had to remind herself that everyone still believed her bluff.

She still had to continue with this act, wearing this invisible mask.

"Sorry... I… I didn't know there were such wicked people in your kingdom…" She murmured. Eren seemed to notice that Mikasa was acting… different. He barely knew her, but she still seemed different. But of course, he just assumed that she was fearful of her life here in Paradis if the Ackermans planned to strike. "Yeah, there are. They aren't your normal criminal group. They're nothing but cruel bastards... but you needn't worry, our guards are highly-skilled. I have the utmost faith in them… and one day, I will slaughter every last one of those shitty Ackermans. That's why I don't have time for this. If those Ackermans continue to live, it'd mean destruction for this land. They killed too many innocent lives… they killed the people I loved." He mumbled the last part extremely softly, as if he wasn't meant to say that. Mikasa managed to hear it, but it seemed like her mind was elsewhere by then.

"…You must really hate them." She muttered, before her eyes shifted towards the lake, where she saw her reflection, along with the agony in her pained eyes. The words,  _'killed too many innocent lives'_  began to echo in her head, not to mention it seemed like the Prince was also a victim to their vile acts. Then, she remembered the bloody massacre that she caused underground during her first bloodlust outbreak.

_Just how many… innocent lives did she take at that time?_

"I do. I hate and despise their existence. They are nothing but mindless freaks. Who wouldn't fucking hate them?"

Mikasa could agree that  _she_  was a mindless freak, but hell… it wasn't as if she had a choice to not walk on this bloody path. Well, not that anyone knew that. Even if they did, Mikasa knew that the things she did was still inexcusable.

Again, there was this silence that lingered for a brief period. During that brief period, Mikasa forced those memories out of her. "Yeah…" The raven uttered, as she took a deep breath. It wasn't time to have flashbacks to her bloodlust outbreaks.  _'Control, Control, Control.'_  she chanted in her mind. She stared at her reflection once again, before closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at that  _monster_.

"… _I hate the Ackermans too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> NEXT UPDATE: NOVEMBER.
> 
> Hello, I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter last month, I was busy drowning in exams haha T-T, and guess what? That's right! I have exams coming soon again :') so I don't think I'd be able to upload in October? If I'm lucky, and have spare time, I can upload during then! I apologise for the delay ;-; Once End November to December hits, I can upload more often since during then I'd have more time haha.
> 
> On another note, I was re-reading previous chapters to jog back my memory and noticed I made a shit mistake. Yep, in previous chapter in Mikasa's entrance I referred to her as 'Princess Mikasa Azu of the East Sea', it was meant to be 'Princess Mikasa Azu of Hizuru, representing the East Sea!' ugHHH yeah, so there's that. (I'll be making changes in regards to that.)
> 
> I hope this chapter was okay and not confusing. If you're wondering how Traute hasn't found out about Kenny being an Ackerman… well, he's sneaky and haha ;) other reasons that shall be revealed in due time.
> 
> **Additionally, I realise that each chapter has A LOT of words. Like in this chapter alone (excluding Author's notes) is around 6000+ words. Is it too wordy for y'all? :/ if it is, do tell and I'll shorten it. If it doesn't bother you then never mind haha.
> 
> Other than that, I hope your enjoying this story! Please Leave A Review! I would love to hear your thoughts! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave A Review! <3


End file.
